The Dictator
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Makin hari titah Akashi Seijuurou selain membuat remuk tulang juga membuat sakit telinga. Namun hari ini adalah hari di mana Kiseki no Sedai melakukan pembalasan mereka. Dengan pil rahasia Kuroko./"Pil rahasia yang membuat orang yang menelannya patuh pada kita."/OneShot, no pairing


Saat yang tepat...

bagi Kiseki no Sedai yang berniat membalas kapten mereka.

.

.

"**THE DICTATOR****"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Dictator**** (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

.

.

Semakin lama titah yang dikatakan seorang seperti Akashi Seijuurou selain membuat remuk tulang juga membuat sakit telinga. Sedikit-sedikit hukuman, sedikit-sedikit perintah, dan semua teriakan yang membuat tuli itu diucapkan oleh pita suara yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Tentu saja semua orang berharap bahwa Kiseki no Sedai selain Akashi ditambah Kuroko dan Momoi bisa merubah sifat itu, karena Akashi memang lebih banyak memberikan hukuman kepada mereka, tetapi sudah pasti tidak ada makhluk hidup wujud apapun itu yang mau membuang nyawa. Karena di sini tidak ada pairing apa pun yang ditonjolkan, maka Akashi sama sekali tidak pilih kasih terhadap siapa pun.

"Tetsuya, jangan katakan alasan apapun untuk mengendurkan hukumanmu karena kamu terlambat datang selama lima menit! Berlari mundur mengitari lapangan empat puluh kali jangan berhenti!"

"Ryouta, meskipun kau kecapekan karena ada wawancara artis jangan kira kamu boleh memainkanbola ogah-ogahan begitu! Naik turun tangga gedung sekolah dari lantai satu sampai lantai empat sebanyak dua puluh sembilan kali!"

"Atsushi, Buang sampah sembarangan, denda dua ribu yen dan serahkan kepada bendahara OSIS! Hukuman soal makan saat latihan, cuci seragam basket semua anggota mau di grup satu sampai grup tiga dengan tangan!"

"Shintaro, membawa benda yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket seperti patung kudanil emas seperti itu adalah bentuk pelanggaran aturan! Pecahkan dan _push-up_ sebanyak enam puluh lima kali dengan bola basket diletakkan di atas kepala! Bola basket jatuh ulang dari awal!"

"Daiki, jangan berusaha membaca majalah Mai-chan selama aku memalingkan pandangan untuk memberi hukuman kepada yang lain! Kumpulkan semua edisi majalah itu yang ada di lokermu kemudian taruh di halaman belakang dan bakar! Jangan lupa bawa aku sebagai saksinya!"

"Momoi, Karena kamu lupa membawa laporan data tentang kemampuan masing-masing pemain, buatkan teh kepada semua manajer yang ada!"

...

...

...

"Kenapa kalian mematung begitu?! Sekarang!"

Benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou. Tiada hari tanpa menghukum, dan hukuman yang diberikan semakin hari semakin bervariasi saja. Tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk menghukum, itu lah Akashi. Memang sejak lahir pada dasarnya ia memang Master Penghukum sejati.

Sedetik kemudian secara tidak langsung Akashi membuka tontonan gratis bagi orang yang ingin menyaksikan. Tanpa rasa kemanusiaan, dia hanya men-_dribble _bola dan mengedarkan padangan mengawasi semuanya. Namun, yang ditunggunya adalah Aomine, karena dengan hukuman yang membuat sang-kulit-redup ini dilema adalah saat yang dinantikannya.

"Oi, Akashi. Dari mana kamu yakin aku mencoba mengintip majalah Mai-chan?"

Akashi mendelik ke arah Aomine. "Aku selalu benar, Daiki."

Aomine balas mendelik, tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya ia pergi ke ruang lokernya dan mengumpulkan segala majalah yang ia punya, bolak-balik dari ruang loker ke halaman belakang, kemudian menghampirinya dengan tatapan merana. "Semua edisinya sudah ada di halaman belakang, Akashi."

Akashi mengangguk. Tidak mungkin Aomine berbohong dengan menyembunyikan salah satu majalahnya. Aomine sudah tahu bahwa Akashi selalu tahu berapa jumlah edisi majalah yang ia punya, dan apa saja, dan isinya seperti apa. Siapa yang mau meragukan keyakinan Manusia Kebenaran dengan asap kemistisan seperti itu? Akashi selalu benar.

Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang. Akashi berusaha tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia hanya cukup kaget (sama aja sih) menyadari betapa banyaknya majalah yang dipunyai Aomine. Tetapi ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan korek api entah dari mana, mengambil sebatang korek yang memang tinggal satu di dalam itu, menggeseknya, dan melemparnya ke dalam tumpukan majalah.

Momen sempurna. Dan Aomine hanya memandanginya saja.

"Ayo, balik. Kamu masih harus latihan," Akashi berbalik dengan cuek. Entah api apa yang digunakan Akashi, namun kebakaran itu hanya melahap majalah Aomine dan kemudian api padam dengan sendirinya, tanpa angin tanpa hujan, bukan sulap tetapi memang sihir.

Aomine membiarkan Akashi berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah di depannya.

_Aku selalu benar, Daiki._

Mukanya memanas seketika. Apanya yang selalu benar?! Bisa tidak sih tidak perlu mengatakan alasan itu? Ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. Sekali lagi Akashi mengatakan itu kepadanya, sudah pasti ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia memasuki ruangan dan bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

GUBRAK!

"Maaf!" Aomine nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, tetapi kemudian menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang bertubrukan, meskipun Aomine sudah tahu siapa yang kemungkinan besar ditabraknya. Ia melihat Kuroko terhuyung-huyung dan langsung berteriak, "Tetsu! Oi, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Maaf, aku sedang tidak konsentrasi melihatmu, jadi.. Tetsu!"

BRUK!

Kerobohan Kuroko membuat panik semua anggota yang ada.

"Apa-apaan Tetsuya bisa langsung roboh begitu," Akashi mendekat, bersiap akan memberikan Kuroko hukuman tambahan apabila ia sadar Kuroko hanya pura-pura jatuh untuk memancing rasa keprihatinannya. "Tetsuya! Hukuman tambahan untukmu..."

Kise langsung memotong. "Akashicchi terlalu kejam –ssu! Kondisi Kurokocchi benar-benar parah karena tidak kuat berlari mundur, sehingga daya fisiknya langsung ambruk begitu bertubrukan dengan badan baja itu!" protesnya, kemudian.. GAWAT! Ia menutup mulutnya dengan muka pucat. Ia memotong kalimat Akashi!

Momoi dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya menatap sang model dengan tampang '_what on earth did you do_' karena tahu bahwa itu pelanggaran mutlak, menukas pembicaraan sang kapten. Namun ada satu tampang yang menatapnya dengan datar. Midorima.

Tentu saja. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Gemini ada dalam posisi yang menguntungkan hari ini.

Sesuai yang diprediksikan Midorima, Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia menatap sekeliling melihat Momoi dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, yang berusaha mengecek keadaan Kuroko. Ia menghela napas, membuat Kiseki no Sedai menoleh kaget dan mengira Akashi akan menjadi malaikat dengan cincin kuning di atas kepala.

Namun dugaan mereka salah besar.

"Ya sudah. Daiki, bawa Tetsuya ke UKS dan setelah dia sadar bawa lagi ke sini! Mungkin aku tidak akan memberinya hukuman tambahan, aku hanya menyuruh supaya dia mengulangi lagi lari mundur itu **dari minus tiga puluh**."

Tet-tot. Bukan cincin kuning. Dua tanduk merah iblis lah yang mencuat dari kepala Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine ingin membantah bahwa itu sama sekali tidak menghibur Kuroko, tetapi ia mematuhi perintah Akashi. Ia membawa Kuroko ke UKS. Dan dilema menghampirinya lagi. Apakah ia harus bergabung kembali latihan, atau menunggui Kuroko sampai ia bangun.

"Tentu saja aku memilih balik meskipun itu merugikanku karena aku harus latihan lagi," Aomine menggerutu terhadap dirinya sendiri, kesal menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia ternyata takut dengan kaptennya itu. Ia berbalik.

"Aomine-kun.."

Nyaris saja ia melompat mendengar panggilan itu. Namun karena menggunakan embel-embel tambahan 'kun' di belakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko. Ia berbalik badan lagi, menghadap Kuroko. Benar-benar, deh, ia jadi ingin menghajar Akashi. Melihat anak kecil berkulit serba pucat begini Akashi masih tega-teganya memberi hukuman?!

"Tetsu, kamu sudah bangun," Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia semakin tidak tega harus menggeret Kuroko lagi ke lapangan basket dan melihatnya berlari mundur dari nol di bawah pengawasan Akashi. Hukuman membakar majalah Mai-chan baginya sih, mungkin sekilas mudah karena tidak mengeluarkan keringat. Tetapi itu harus dihadapi dengan kekuatan mental.

"Iya," Kuroko heran dengan pernyataan you-dont-say Aomine. Ia bangkit. "Aku harus kembali ke lapangan, kan?"

Kemudian Kuroko heran mengapa Aomine mencegatnya.

"Lebih baik kamu tidur lagi oke?" Aomine akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. "Akashi akan menyuruhmu mengulang hukuman dari minus tiga puluh begitu kamu bangun dan balik ke lapangan! Terus terang bahkan aku tidak sanggup melakukannya! Lebih baik kamu tidur lagi!"

Sekejap saja wajah Kuroko tampak suram. Pandangannya kosong.

Diulang...

... dari ...

... minus tiga puluh?

Otaknya mencoba berputar. Jika hukuman sebenarnya itu empat puluh kali, jika diulang dari minus tiga puluh.. berarti sama saja dengan ia harus berlari mundur sebanyak tujuh puluh kali?! Memangnya Akashi pikir tubuhnya terbuat dari apa?!

Tapi Kuroko menoleh kepada Aomine. Diingatnya saat cahayanya itu menubruknya sampai pingsan. Padahal.. "Padahal tadi sudah tiga puluh empat, Aomine-kun.."

JEGLAAR! Rasanya seperti tersambar petir mahadasyat yang dikirimkan dari Kuroko.

"O-o-oi, Te-Tetsu! Le-Lebih baik kamu juga jangan menyalahkanku sepihak begini..." refleks, Aomine langsung berusaha menenangkan bayangannya itu. Ia berusaha memutar balikkan fakta. "Sebenarnya Akashi itu menyalahgunakan tahta, kan?! Dia hanya perlu menunggu karma yang nanti akan menghampirinya!"

Untunglah, Kuroko mulai berfokus pada hal itu. Hm.. sebenarnya ia juga sayang nyawa sehingga ia tidak berani memperingatkan Akashi. Namun jika Akashi seperti itu terus, mempergunakan kekuasaannya untuk menyiksa orang banyak, bukannya lama-lama juga tidak akan ada yang mau mengikutinya? Ini juga buruk untuk masa depan Akashi bila kemudian datang hari di mana semua umat manusia bersatu dan memberontak.

Ah!

"Aku tahu, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian mengetikkan sebuah nomor. "Aku akan menelepon teman lamaku, Ogiwara. Dia mempunyai teman yang bersahabat dengan pemilik mal yang mempunyai sepupu dengan teman kecil anak SMA yang bekerja sambilan di warung yang dimiliki oleh anak di mana anak itu mempunyai teman akrab yang orangtuanya berprofesi sebagai guru Kimia, yang guru itu mempunyai pil rahasia."

Dengan pusing Aomine berusaha mengikuti Kuroko. Meskipun ia tidak mengetahui jelas siapa anak yang dimaksud, tetapi ia hanya mengikuti bagian akhirnya saja. Mendengar itu ia jadi ragu, apakah Kuroko beneran sudah sadar atau masih setengah hidup.

"Yah? Pil rahasia apa?"

"Pil rahasia yang membuat orang yang menelannya patuh pada kita."

...

...

...

Sesaat Aomine tidak sadar, belum sepenuhnya sadar. Sampai kemudian...

"EEHHH?!"

Wow, itu berita hebat. Di kepalanya langsung terbayang macam-macam. Tentang Akashi menurut jika ia membolos latihan sampai menurut saat ia meminta dibelikan es kopi. Mau hanya berapa jam atau menit situasi itu akan terkabul, ia tidak peduli! Itu akan menjadi sangat hebat!

Aomine membiarkan Kuroko menelepon beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Kuroko selesai menelepon. Ia memasukkan ponselnya. "Pil itu akan dikirimkan lewat pos sore, dan besok pagi aku akan membawanya."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia.

Kuroko sengaja datang pagi sambil membawa pil keramat itu di dalam genggamannya. Ia menuju lapangan basket, hari ini ada latihan meskipun hari Minggu. Dan di sana ia disambut oleh Aomine yang langsung tampak berbinar-binar begitu melihat Kuroko datang.

"Kau bawa?!"

"Bawa, Aomine-kun," Kuroko mendekat dan membuka genggamannya.

Dan bahkan meskipun itu hanya pil kecil, Aomine merasa bahwa itu adalah benda mungil terlucu dalam hidupnya. "Ya ampun! Benar-benar kecil. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyaksikan hari ini! Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan daftar perintah-perintahnya dalam pikiranku!"

"Aominecchi? Kurokocchi?"

"Tumben kalian bisa akrab di luar basket, nanodayo."

"Kurochin, apakah kamu tahu kantin sekolah buka atau tidak?"

Yang datang adalah Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"KA.. KALIAN! SUDAH DATANG?!"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang kena hukuman? Kami, kan, sayang nyawa."

Aomine dan Kuroko berpandangan. Keduanya saling mengirimkan sinyal telepati, apakah lebih baik memberitahu mereka atau tidak. Jika memberitahu, bisa-bisa akan terjadi pro-kontra di sini. Terutama Midorima dan Murasakibara yang dianggap masuk kelompok Akashi bila Kiseki no Sedai dibagi menjadi dua kelompok. Namun jika tidak dibertahu, bisa-bisa mereka pangling melihat Akashi menjadi seperti hewan peliharaan mereka?

Ya sudah. Mereka memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Dan hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka berdua. Bahwa Kiseki no Sedai setuju untuk membuat Akashi patuh pada mereka.

Yah, memang sudah saatnya karma Akashi datang.

"Ng? Kalian apa-apaan disitu?" tiba-tiba suara pembunuh memasuki ruangan. Sang kapten mereka datang, Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi mengerutkan kening melihat para bawahannya. Ia mencium bau kejanggalan dalam aktivitas mereka, namun ia sedang tidak ingin membahas itu. "Ryouta! Cepat buang sampah ini! Hari ini bagianmu, kan!"

Kise menoleh kepada Kiseki no Sedai yang lain untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia yang memungkinkan untuk memasukkan pil itu ke mulut Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk, dan dalam gerakan yang cepat ia memberikan pil itu ke tangan Kise. Semuanya terlihat tegang. Dimulai di sini. Mereka kemudian akan berusaha mengatur Akashi seenaknya sendiri.

Mungkin memang hanya satu hari, kata Kuroko saat itu. Namun ini akan menjadi hari Minggu yang panjang dan menyenangkan. Di hari Minggu ini yang berlatih memang hanya Kiseki no Sedai, dan memang lebih baik begitu, kan? Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu hari mereka!

Waktu berjalan lambat saat Kise berseru, "Iya, aku ke sana Akashicchi!" dan mulai berlari mendekati Akashi yang berdiri sambil memegang sebungkus sampah yang harus ia buang. Langkah kaki Kise seperti tabuhan drum, dan diikuti _close-up_ satu persatu anggota Kiseki no Sedai setiap kali kakinya menapak jatuh ke tanah.

Tik.. Tik.. Tik... waktu berjalan. Hingga akhirnya..

SELANJUTNYA DETIK INI...

... _TIK._

Kise dengan sengaja menyandung kakinya, dan badannnya ambruk menyamping, dan di sudut pandang Kiseki no Sedai memang tampak sekali bahwa Kise menjatuhkan badannya dengan sengaja. Ia menubruk Akashi yang kemudian ikut terdorong ke belakang dan mereka dalam perjalanan untuk terjatuh saling tindih. Semua menahan napas.

Dan dalam situasi yang 'nanggung' itu Kise memasukkan pil ke mulut Akashi.

Dan beberapa milidetik kemudian mereka ambruk.

GUBRAAAK!

"Kise!"

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai yang lain menghampiri si kuning dan si merah itu. Kise langsung bangun dengan cepat sebelum mengacungkan jempol tanda kesuksesan, sebelum menoleh ke arah anak iblis yang ada di sebelahnya, yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Akashi masih terpejam. Semua bergidik ngeri.

"Kuroko, itu bukan pil pembunuh, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Midorima-kun. Tetapi ini aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Ah! Dia membuka matanya!"

Semua menoleh ke arah kapten mereka. Akashi perlahan membuka mata, kemudian bangkit terburu-buru. Ia berdiri, dan mengerjapkan mata sesaat dengan cepat. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, menatap rekan-rekan anggotanya a.k.a bawahannnya yang menatap dirinya dengan nada tatapan takjub dan... terpesona. Bahkan Murasakibara tidak berkedip.

Aomine mencoba mempraktekannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk ini. Namun dengan takut-takut ia masih ingin mengetes sesaat. "Eng.. A.. Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh, menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan kameramen sibuk mengitari mereka berdua (emang ada?). Diikuti pandangan semuanya yang bingung harus berfokus kepada Aomine atau kepada Akashi, waktu terus berjalan. Akashi menyipitkan mata, dan Aomine menelan ludah. Apakah itu pandangan curiga? Atau bagaimana?

Mulut Akashi membuka.

.

.

.

Semua menunggu.

.

.

.

"Daiki, apa-apaan kau menatap begitu? Ambil bola basket dan mulai berlatih sana! Jika kamu tidak berlatih begitu maka tidak ada bedanya kau dengan manusia yang paling tidak berguna di dunia!"

.

.

.

Kata-kata khas Akashi meluncur keluar. Semua melongo. Eh? Eh?

Kise menatap ke arah Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah semuanya. Apa-apaan ini? Ia sudah susah payah memasukkan pil itu ke mulut Akashi, dan selanjutnya tidak ada perubahan? Lalu itu pil apa? Semuanya menjengkelkan! Kise kemudian merasa ia hanya diisengi saja. Ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan kesal.

Masa bodoh. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan perintah-perintah yang disiapkannya kepada Akashi ini, dan jika Akashi memang tidak berubah, masa bodoh! Apapun hukuman yang akan diterimanya, ia butuh orang seperti Akashi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya!

"Akashicchi!" Kise memegang dua bahu Akashi dan memaksanya supaya mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. "Kamu tidak boleh begitu kepada Aominecchi, setinggi apapun derajatmu. Minta maaf sana –ssu! Dengar? Minta maaf!"

JEGLAAAR! Baru semua akan menoleh dengan tatapan pucat pasi dan panik tingkat dewa, tidak ada dua detik langsung ada suara yang membalasnya.

"Baik. Harap maafkan saya, Aomine Daiki."

JEGLAAAR! (lagi) Sudut pandang berganti, dan semua orang ternganga. Yang mengucapkan itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dan ia langsung begitu karena diperintah oleh.. eh? Kise? Eh? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Akashi tidak mau menuruti perintah Aomine, dan justru mengikuti apa yang Kise suruh padanya?!

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kesimpulan terburuk, nanodayo. Akashi hanya menuruti Kise karena Kise-lah yang memasukkan obatnya."

.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

"Itu curang! Kalau begitu bukannya tidak adil, kan!?" Aomine memberontak. "Oi, Kise! Kamu harus memerintah Akashi dengan perintahku, dan, hei! Apa-apaan kamu pasang tampang begitu?! Bikin kesel yang lihat, tahu nggak!?"

Kise nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Hehehe.. Nee, Akashicchi, bolehkah kau memberi keringanan kepadaku untuk latihan kali ini?"

Akashi menghadap Kise beberapa saat. Dan kemudian ia membuang muka. "Huh! Karena ini perintah, apa boleh buat. Silakan saja."

Nadanya masih seperti Akashi yang tidak rela harus mengikuti Kise, tetapi pada akhirnya toh ia mengiyakan juga. Kise melipat lengan penuh kemenangan, sementara kepala Aomine meledak-ledak.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU!" Aomine benar-benar tidak terima dengan keadaan yang memperparah kondisinya ini. "Ketidakadilan macam apa ini?! Hoi, Akashi, mengapa kamu hanya mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kise! Hanya karena Kise yang membuatmu menelan pilnya?!"

Akashi hadap kanan, seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap Aomine. Kemudian ia menunduk memberi salam, lagaknya seperti robot saja. "Mohon persilakan saya untuk menjelaskan. Tidak ada faktor khusus apa-apa. Hanya saja dengan Kise Ryouta, saya bersedia melindunginya meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa! Saya akan mengabdikan diri untuk melayani Tuan Kise selamanya!"

"Alasan macam apa itu?!"

"Araa~ Kamu OOT total, Akachin."

"Bu.. bukannya aku menyela, tetapi memangnya kita hidup di jaman ninja, nanodayo?"

RRRR...RRRR...

"Oh! Telepon," Kuroko yang sejak tadi dilupakan, merogoh ponselnya menyadari ada panggilan. "Halo? Ogiwara-kun?"

Semuanya menoleh serempak, menunggu dengan tenang, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Kuroko kepada teman lamanya. Di telepon itu Kuroko mengangkat masalah mengapa hanya yang memberikan pil yang bisa mematuhi perintahnya, dan kemudian Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Setelah mereka berkata 'sampai jumpa', Kuroko mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?" kejar Aomine langsung dengan nada ingin tahu. Ia bisa-bisa mati penasaran kali ini. "Apakah memang hanya Kise yang bisa memerintah Akashi? Tidak, kan? Kita juga bisa, kan?" Aomine mengejar-ngejar terus.

"Memang kita juga bisa," Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian menunduk. "Hanya saja.. ada satu syarat."

"Eng, oke. Engg.. syaratnya apa?"

"..."

"SYARATNYA APA!?" semua semakin geregetan.

"Kita harus meniru dandanan kita seperti Kise-kun."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, teriakan kontroversi terhadap dunia muncul dari mulut Aomine.

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

"Aku malas," Murasakibara angkat tangan menyerah. "Aku akan pergi ke kantin saja ya."

"Tunggu dulu, Atsushi!" Akashi yang bersikap normal kepada semuanya kecuali Kise tentu saja memperlakukan segalanya seperti biasa. "Apa maksudmu pergi ke kantin? Latihannya di mana? Hanya mengatakan seperti itu dan sama saja dengan meniatinya, adalah suatu pelanggaran! Terus latihan, ditambah dua kali lipat!"

"Bilang ke Murasakicchi tambah jadi tiga kali lipat, Akashicchi.."

"Baik, Tuan Kise. Atsushi, hukuman latihan mu berubah menjadi lima kali lipat karena ditambah tiga dari perintah Tuan Kise! Perintah mutlak, kerjakan sekarang! Ayo, yang lainnya juga! Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintaro!"

Semuanya berpandangan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kuroko dan Midorima sebenarnya sudah ingin menyerah, tetapi kobaran api dari mata Aomine yang menyala-nyala membuat mereka mau tak mau menurutinya. Meskipun, yah, terus terang, Aomine bahkan tidak yakin apakah trio ini bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Coba saja lihat.

Kuroko? Dia dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak akrab di sekolah atau acara lain, mereka hanya bisa akrab dalam hal basket. Ia sendiri yakin Kuroko juga beranggapan yang sama. Soal Kuroko dengan Midorima, Aomine bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka berbicara empat mata. Terakhir, bila dia dengan Midorima, mereka juga jarang mengobrol bersama. Itu karena Midorima lebih suka menepi bersama Akashi dan Murasakibara.

Apakah trio ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar? Oke. Coba saja. Semua saling mengirimkan telepati lagi. Sekarang rumusan masalahnya hanya satu: mereka diperintahkan untuk latihan, padahal mereka harus berpenampilan seperti Kise supaya Akashi bisa patuh pada mereka. Bagaimana cara supaya mereka menyusup ke toko pakaian dan membeli segala bahan tanpa ketahuan oleh sang Manusia Kebenaran?

Setelah Aomine dan Midorima berpandangan, akhirnya mereka berdua menoleh kepada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya grogi dipandangi seperti itu, sampai dia kemudian menghela napas. Yah, apa boleh buat. Hanya dia yang bisa keluar, dia sendiri juga tahu. Dia, kan, punya misdirection.

"Kalian bersenang-senang sendiri, ya? Aku juga mau membantu –ssu," Kise tiba-tiba angkat bicara dengan nada santai. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Akashi. "Akashicchi, lebih baik kita membersihkan loker, yuk. Kamu mau membantu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Kise! Apapun!" Akashi memberikan hormat dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang loker. Serius, tingkah Akashi yang seperti ini bahkan membuat sang model merasa canggung. Berdampingan dengan orang yang biasa memerintah begini sama sekali tidak biasa. Ah, sudahlah. Toh hanya sekali seumur hidup.

Sementara itu, sang trio tersenyum puas. Ini menjadi lebih mudah. Untunglah Kise ada di pihak mereka.

"Sana Tetsu, kamu pergi ke toko pakaian. Beli saja wig kuning seperti Kise tiga buah, dan lensa kontak berwarna kuning, tiga pasang. Alis bisa kita rubah dengan bolpen asal-asalan. Kamu tidak perlu misdirection, tenang saja. Kise sudah mengatasinya," Aomine memberikan instruksi, menepuk bahu Kuroko yang tampak tegang. Kuroko mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

Sayangnya intruksi Aomine salah besar. Baru Kuroko berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara diktator yang menulikan telinga dari ruang loker, "TETSUYA! Berniat untuk keluar pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli wig dan lensa kontak kuning sebanyak tiga buah merupakan suatu pelanggaran! Keliling lapangan dua puluh kali!"

Aomine, Kuroko, dan Midorima memucat. Benar-benar. Meskipun Kise anggap lah satu sekutu dengan mereka, tetapi Akashi tetap Akashi. Akashi sang Penghukum Sejati. Akashi sang Manusia Kebenaran. Meremehkan Akashi sama saja membiarkan dia berjalan melewatimu dan membuatmu jatuh terduduk sambil mendengar kalimat kematiannya: **Sadarilah tempatmu**.

"Kuroko harus memakai misdirection, nanodayo," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan Kise mungkin juga tahu bahwa ia harus memalingkan perhatian Akashi lebih banyak lagi."

"Oke. Kita percayakan saja pada Kise-kun," Kuroko menganggukan kepala. "Aku pergi dulu, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun."

WHUUUS! Satu detik kemudian angin menerpa dan membawa tubuh Kuroko tak bersisa. Benar-benar misdirection yang ahli, jelas-jelas nampak seperti sulap dan memang kelihatan bagaikan sihir.

.

.

.

"Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, aku kembali."

"HUWAAA!"

"DAIKI, SHINTARO, JANGAN BERISIK!"

.

.

.

Setelah tenang beberapa saat, Kuroko memberikan wig dan lensa kontak itu. Setelah nyaris koprol karena Aomine belum pernah memakai lensa kontak sebelumnya, dan setelah saling mencoret menggunakan bolpen untuk membuat alis eksotis milik Kise Ryouta, akhirnya jadilah Kise-Aomine, Kise-Midorima, dan Kise-Kuroko.

Aomine mulai geregetan lagi. "Boleh aku mulai?" katanya menandak-nandak tidak sabaran.

Kuroko dan Midorima berpandangan. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya lagi. "Silakan saja, tetapi hati-hati, Aomine. Dia seharusnya bisa menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin ada tiga Kise di lapangan. Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang jenius, iya kan?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk tegang, kemudian berdehem dan mulai berkata keras-keras. "AKASHICCHI! Bisa kau ke sini sebentar?!"

…

Sesaat hening. Aomine yang tadi berbalik menghadap ruang loker mulai berbalik menghadap Midorima dan Kuroko lagi. "Dia sama sekali tidak dat…"

"Saya di sini, Tuan Kise."

"GYAAAAA!"

JRENG! Dan ternyata Akashi sudah ada di depannya. Aomine yang kulitnya pucat pasi berusaha menormalkan diri. Ia adalah Kise sekarang. Dan Akashi telah mematuhinya. Ia mengetes lagi. "Aneh jika kamu memanggilku Tuan Kise, Akashi… cchi. Panggil aku Tuan Aomine."

"Baik Tuan Aomine. Ada apa?"

Aomine salah tingkah sendiri. Diliriknya Midorima dan Kuroko yang sibuk memandangi mereka terpesona. Kemudian ia bingung. Sebenarnya apa sih yang 'Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang jenius'? Astaga, dia ini super bodoh. Dia melihat Kise kembali dari ruang loker kebingungan, dan tersenyum. Aomine berdehem.

"Bubarkan latihan hari ini, Akashicchi."

"Aih," Akashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketus. "Baik, apa boleh buat. Latihan bubar!"

Aomine menoleh ke arah Kuroko cepat, wajahnya benar-benar bahagia. "Wow, Tetsu! Ini benar-benar seru! Cobalah," desaknya, dan Kuroko tersenyum saja, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tidak sabar ingin mencobanya. Memerintah seorang diktator, gitu lho. Ia memandangi Akashi, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Err, Akashicchi! Lari mundur sebanyak lima belas kali mengitari lapangan –ssu!" Kuroko menuding Akashi, dan semuanya terpesona menyaksikan perintah itu. Waaaw. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata akting Kuroko bagus dan cukup meyakinkan juga. Bahkan mendadak lapangan menjadi gelap dan di sekitar Kuroko bertebaran kunang-kunang bercahaya. Cling-cling-cling.

Akashi bahkan sampai tergagap. "Si... si… si… siap!" dan ia melesat, lari mundur sebanyak lima belas kali. Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir, Kuroko sebenarnya cukup baik karena _hanya _(dalam situasi ini kata hanya itu cocok digunakan) memberi Akashi perintah sebanyak lima belas kali.

Dan Akashi benar-benar melakukannya dengan cepat. Benar-benar kontras dengan tubuhnya yang tidak begitu tinggi. Begitu Akashi menyelesaikan lari mundurnya, ia mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya yang membuat semua terpesona lagi, kecuali sang tsundere Midorima yang memalingkan muka sambil membetulkan letak kacamata dengan muka memerah. Akashi yang berkeringat itu benar-benar _cool_.

"Oke, kalau kamu sudah, biarkan aku dulu," Midorima berjalan beberapa langkah, menyalip Kuroko dan kemudian seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap Akashi. Ia berusaha keras membuat tampangnya seperti Kise. Ia memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi. Semuanya melihat dengan saksama.

Tampangnya sudah sangat meyakinkan sebagai Kise. Tetapi begitu ia membuka mata dan Akashi mengelap keringatnya, _kyuuungggg_. Benar-benar _cool _tiada tara. Muka Midorima meletup-letup, mengeluarkan asap karenaia benar-benar sedang nge-_blush_. "Belikan aku kopi, nanoday… eh, ehm. Etto.. Akashi… cchi, belikan aku kopi."

Muka Midorima sudah merah padam. Semua sudah panik karena mengira itu akan gagal, tetapi…

"Siap! Tunggulah beberapa saat, Tuan Kise!"

… semuanya berlangsung dengan mulus. Bahkan mereka masih berpandangan, dan Aomine mencubiti pipinya sendiri. Tidak percaya. Impiannya menjadi nyata.

Kriek.

"Semua, ada apa?" Murasakibara kemudian memasuki ruangan. Dan entah mengapa kali ini otaknya lancar, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Araa, kalian sudah memerintah dia, ya? Semoga berhasil, deh."

"Murasakicchi, kamu tidak mencobanya? Mengasyikkan, lho," Kise memanas-manasi.

Namun Murasakibara tidak mau. "Tidak perlu, Kisechin. Aku hanya ingin makan. Kalau ada kalian yang sibuk mengatur Akachin, Akachin jadi tidak akan melarangku makan, jadi aku jadi bisa makan, jadi aku tidak perlu memerintah dia."

Semuanya sibuk mencerna perkataan Murasakibara yang memang mempunyai kosakata yang sangat sempit. Tata bahasanya berantakan seperti anak kecil, tapi, yah, Murasakibara memang anak kecil, sih, jika di luar basket. Yang dikatakan Murasakibara memang benar, karena lihat saja. Sekarang Murasakibara bebas makan sepuasnya di _bench _setelah ia ke kantin membeli segudang maiubo.

RRR…. RRRR…

"SMS," Kuroko merogoh ponselnya. Ia membuka ponsel, dan mukanya memucat seketika. "Ini…"

"A.. A.. Ada apa?" Aomine dengan takut-takut bertanya.

Kuroko menunduk, dan kemudian dengan hati-hati mengatakan, "Khasiat obatnya habis saat jam dua belas tepat. Untuk informasi, sekarang sudah jam sebelas lebih lima puluh delapan.. ah, sebelas lebih lima puluh sembilan."

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah kita duga, setelah ini akan ada teriakan menggema.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

Tetapi kali ini bukan hanya Aomine saja yang berteriak. Bahkan Kise dan Midorima juga tidak terima.

"AKU MAU DIPIJAT AKASHI!"

"AKU JUGA –SSU!"

TRING! Akashi mendadak muncul. "Tuan Kise! Ini kopinya!" baru Akashi akan memberikan kepada Midorima, terdengar teriakan berbarengan.

"AKASHICCHI! PIJAT AKU, -SSU!"

Semuanya hening. Siapa yang berteriak? Karena dengan nada Kise, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Sampai akhirnya semua sadar bahwa yang menyuruh tadi adalah Kise dan Aomine, dua insan yang tidak terima karena berhenti memerintah Akashi adalah mimpi buruk. Akashi terpaku sesaat, bingung.

Yak, selama satu menit penuh Akashi sibuk memijat. Aomine tengkurap di lantai lapangan dan kaki Akashi sibuk mondar mandir ke sana kemari, sementara tangan Akashi memijat pundak Kise. Midorima menikmati kopi, dan Kuroko memegang _timer_.

"Lima.. empat.. tiga.. dua.. satu, habis," Kuroko menghitung mundur detikan di _timer_nya.

BRUK! Mendadak Akashi oleng dan jatuh. Aomine berdiri, dan Kise berbalik. "Fyuh, yah, mungkin memang tidak memuaskan, tetapi setidaknya ini cukup menghiburku selama beberapa bulan –ssu," Kise menghela napas.

"Uh.." Akashi mendadak bangun.

"Hai, Akashi! Kau sudah bangu…" Aomine ingin menyapa Akashi seperti biasa, tetapi kemudian ia tersadar. Hah! Ia masih memakai pakaian serba Kise, kan! Ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan Midorima yang juga mendadak pucat pasi.

Akashi mencium tanda-tanda keganjilan, dan ia langsung berdiri tegak. Pandangannya tertuju pada sang trio yang memakai wig dan lensa kontak kuning, kemudian coretan bolpen di ujung mata, benar-benar meniru Kise. Kemudian dipandanginya Kise yang salah tingkah tidak tahu harus menatap mana, dan kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada Murasakibara yang masih makan.

"Atsushi! Makan saat latihan, _push-up _sebanyak tujuh puluh kali! Kemudian latihan tambahan dua kali lipat setiap hari selama seminggu penuh! Sudah berapa kali kau kuperingatkan!" Akashi langsung menuding Murasakibara.

"Kemudian, kalian," Akashi menoleh ke arah empat bawahannya yang sibuk menelan ludah. "Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintaro, hapus make-up gagal kalian itu! Kemudian atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan karena telah membiarkanku memakan pil rahasia sehingga aku harus menuruti permintaan kalian, kalian akan kuhukum! Putar lapangan sebanyak sembilan puluh kali merangkak dengan lutut tidak boleh menyentuh lantai, dan jika menyentuh lantai ulang dari minus sembilan puluh!"

.

.

.

"EEEEHH?!" Aomine megap-megap. Kalau tahu Akashi begini, lebih baik ia memberikan hukuman yang paling berat kepadanya! "AKASHI, APA-APAAN.."

"Kemudian, Tetsuya," Akashi memalingkan muka kepada Kuroko yang langsung memucat seperti hantu, "Bilang Shigehiro bahwa dia harus menjalani hukuman ini juga! Bilang bahwa itu karena ia memberikan pil rahasia milik orangtua teman akrab dari anak pemilik warung tempat teman SMA teman kecil sepupu pemilik mal yang bersahabat dengan temannya kepada kalian, yang kemudian membuatku seperti tadi!"

Kuroko mematung, kemudian ia tahu tidak ada jalan lain selain mengangguk.

"A.. A.. Akashicchi, dari mana kamu tahu itu –ssu?" celetuk Kise.

Akashi melipat lengan. "Kau meremehkanku, Ryouta? Aku selalu benar."

"AAAH! SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN ALASAN TIDAK LOGIS ITU!"

"Daiki, latihan tambahan empat kali lipat."

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Ini fic lebih kacau daripada yang diduga-_- Nyerah deh. RnR? ;D**


End file.
